


Family Reunion

by ssa_archivist



Series: Love, Marriage and Family [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-20
Updated: 2003-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Family Affiar. Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Reunion

## Family Reunion

by babychan

[]()

* * *

Author: Babychan  
Title: Family Reunion  
Rating: PG  
Series: Sequel  
Spoilers: some for DC canon and some for TV canon Parings: Clark/Lex  
Summary: Sequel of Family Affair Mpreg  
Disclaimer. I own nothing, but my imagination. Superman and everything with there in belongs to someone else. 

Family Reunion 

Clark rubbed his stomach and groaned as he slowly made his way down the winding corridors of the castle. He couldn't believe that they were actually back in _Smallville._ It was almost surreal. But here they were, in Smallville, where their relationship all began. It was like walking into a time warp because everything in the castle was almost exactly the same. However, Clark had been coming to Smallville periodically since after Lena's kidnapping to visit with his mother. 

It was a shame that it took that tragedy for his parents to contact him and forgive him for being happily married. Correction, one of his parents. Clark's father still hasn't forgiven him for leaving his ex wife for a _Luthor._ In Jonathan Kent's opinion, his son was still _dead._

Clark would be lying if he said that his father's rejection didn't hurt him, but he would also be lying if he said that his father's refusal to see him wasn't a blessing in disguise. His reconciliation with his mother went a lot smoother without his father's disapproving glares and self righteous bigoted words about _all_ Luthors. Because those statements now included, not only Lex, but Clark and their children as well. And Clark seriously doubted that he would be able to hold his peace while his father bad mouthed and stereotyped _his_ children. 

Unlike his father, Martha made it easier for him to come back into her life. She didn't ask him too many question's about Lex or whether or not he was the original. Having to lie about his abilities and his species for almost Clark's whole life, his mother understood the importance of _secrets_ and the fact that sometimes "complete honesty" is not necessary for a happy relationship. Clark appreciated her choice of discretion. 

He and his mother would meet at the Castle every Sunday. At first Clark would fly down by himself, then later, after he was sure that things were cool between he and his mom, he started bringing Lena with him. His mother wanted to meet her, and Clark wanted Lena to have a _real_ grandmother and not just his sister, Linda. Speaking of Linda, she often made the trip as well. Lex also came a few times but not often. Slowly but surely, they were getting there family back together. 

Even their extended family. 

Around two months later after his first meeting with his mom, Lana and Pete Ross came to the Castle with Martha. It was truly a surprise and not exactly a good surprise either. The meeting wasn't filled with hugs and kisses. The Ross's were pissed. BEYOND pissed. Clark almost felt like it was an ambush as he watched his mother usher Lena away and into one of her many playrooms. 

Clark was just glad that Linda was with him that day, because despite their past sibling rivalry, she had his back. 

The argument lasted for _hours_. There were over two years of hurt to combat, and since Pete and Lana still believed Lois's claim that Lex II was the original Lex Luthor, they had a lot to yell about. However, the transgression the Ross's kept coming back to was when Lex kidnapped and tortured Lana all those years ago. Until that confrontation, they never blamed Clark for _not_ killing Lex back then, even though it probably would have been justified. But now... with all the accusations Lois made about Clark's undying love for the megalomaniac... 

Clark shook his head at the memory. It was a bad one. Clark had never lied about, or denied the truth so much in his entire life. Well at least not in one sitting. However, he stood by his convictions, despite their fallacies. It wasn't really that hard to do because even before he became a _Luthor_ , Clark Kent was a liar. So denying the truth with a self righteous indignation was no new task for him. But in the end, he didn't convince them. Clark, Lana and Pete were at a stale mate. 

Clark knew that he was being unreasonable to get upset at the fact that Lana and Pete didn't even care that all of Lois's claims were discredited, and the fact that his ex wife lost her journalistic integrity due to her quest for vengeance. No, instead they believed her "lies" , and blamed Lois's fall from grace, in the eyes of the world, as a manipulative orchestration of Luthor power. 

Which it was, but they didn't know that. Or at least have _proof_ of it. 

The only discerning factor was Linda's intervention. It turned out that she was the one who convinced the Ross's that Lex II wasn't the same Lex Luthor that had done all of those terrible things. She told them that her _son_ was a good man despite who sired him, then went on and explained all the ways her child was different from the father. 

Luckily for Clark and Lex, the blond woman still hadn't caught on to who Lex really was. She probably never will. Lex was a magnificent actor. 

Pete was a tougher nut to crack, but Lana...well after she spoke to Linda, she _wanted_ to believe that the original Lex Luthor, the man who maliciously hurt her, was dead. More over, Lana wanted to believe that Clark wouldn't betray them like that. 

Another reason Lana Lang-Ross wanted to believe that Lex II was truly his own soul was because if Linda was his mother, then that made Lana Lex's aunt. 

Linda Danvers, Lex's "mom" was biologically Lana Lang's sister. Actually, Linda was biologically Lana Lang`s _clone._ The only difference was that her DNA and protomatter was tweaked to create Super Girl's blond hair, blue eyes and special abilities. The Lana Lang, of Linda's world, was a good friend of Lex's and one of the first people to die in the war with the Kryptonian criminals. So in memory of her, the Lex Luthor of that world used her DNA and image to create Super Girl. 

At one time, the two woman looked like twins, but now Lana grew older and Linda was like Clark, internally youthful. However, it didn't matter to Lana that Linda was her more powerful clone. She loved the woman like a sister, the sister she always wanted. Thus making, Lana Lex's aunt, and Pete was Lex's _uncle_ -in-law!! And Lana's and Pete's ten year old son, Clark, was now Lex's cousin. 

In Lex's opinion, it was pretty damn ironic that he was now related to the two of Clark's friends that he disliked the most. 

It took a few months before they were back on amiable terms, but much to his delight, Clark now had his friends back. The only person left was Chloe, but honestly, he hasn't had contact with her since before he married Lois. She was pretty pissed with him for marrying a person exactly like her, in personality, but not _her._

The raven haired man left his thoughts when he reached the double mahogany doors of Lex's office. He didn't even have to use his x-ray vision to know that his husband was in there and what he was doing because like always, Lex was in his office and behind his desk _working_. Lex was _always_ working! Work was his mistress and sometimes that annoyed Clark. Because most days, including weekends, Clark's husband would leave every morning at 7am to go to work and come back close to nine or ten in the evening. Lex Luthor was a workaholic, always was and always will be. It was because of this reason, a very pregnant Clark and their crimson haired daughter, Lena, moved out of the newly built Luthor 100+ room mansion and into the LexCorp penthouse, once he and his husband was sure that there was no more Kryptonite in the LexCorp Towers. 

Lex was more than happy to move back into the penthouse; he only built the mansion for Clark anyway. Lex loved living in heart of the city, and he hated having to make the hour long drive from the Metropolis suburbs to New Troy. Also, the quite of the suburbs reminded him too much of his isolated punishment in the hellsmouth that was Smallville. Moreover, with his family in the penthouse, it gave him more time to spend with them because now all he had to do was take the elevator upstairs to see them. Sometimes he didn't even leave the penthouse, he opted to work in his home office. 

But he still _worked_

Just like in his original life, Lex still kept an iron grip on every aspect of his multinational corporation. He was a control freak to the worse degree. 

Be that as it may, Clark already knew that before he married him. Actually, the raven haired man knew that 24years ago when they were dating. It used to bother him. Actually, Lex's obsessive compulsion for control used to gyrate on his nerves like nails scraping against a chalkboard. But luckily, it doesn't bother him so much now. Because now Clark understands Lex better, and he understands that when it comes to control issues, his husband can't help himself. Lex's need for control is like a disease. A drug even. Its just that with time, Clark had grown up, a lot, and now he knows how to handle Lex's compulsion better... 

He just ignores it and does his own thing no matter what Lex says. 

This was why he was down here, on the first floor, of the castle instead of the third, in the bedroom, resting like he was told to. 

Clark pushed open the heavy mahogany doors and his gaze immediately fell on his husband who was sitting behind his glass desk and talking on the phone, in Japanese. Fluent and irate Japanese. 

The second person he noticed was Lena. She was sitting on her father's lap, ignoring his ranting and doodling, in black crayon, on what looked like a very important report. He glanced back at Lex and could tell that his husband had no idea what their daughter was doing. He was to immersed in his conversation. Fortunately, Clark knew that his daughter wouldn't get in trouble. She never got in trouble, and as far as Lex was concerned, she _would_ never get in trouble. No matter what she did. 

Selena Cleopatra Luthor was daddy's little princess, and she knew it _and_ she exploited it at every opportunity. She couldn't help herself. She was a Luthor through and through. 

However, Clark _did_ feel sorry for the poor individual on the phone, who was being subjected to Lex's wrath. The raven haired man silently listened in on the conversation, because he understood Japanese. Actually, Clark understood every known language on earth and a few alien languages as well. But the conversation Lex was having on the phone was completely stupid. The guy Lex was talking to was getting chewed out for absolutely nothing, and unfortunately, Clark knew why too. 

Just like in the past, when Clark made Lex crazy it was the world who felt Luthor's wrath. And Lex had been in a bad mood, a real bad mood, for the past week and it was Clark's fault. 

But in Clark's defense, it wasn't _really_ his fault. How was he supposed to know that he was going to be two weeks late giving birth to their child. 

"Am I interrupting anything important?" The pregnant man asked even though he knew that he wasn`t. But even if he was, Clark also knew that Lex would make time for him, no matter what. 

When Lex noticed his husband in the doorway, he picked up his daughter and stood up in alarm. "Of course not." Then without even saying sayonara, Lex pushed a button on his desk and promptly hung up the phone. "Are you okay?" He asked and quickly walked around the desk toward his husband, with Lena in his arms. 

"I'm fine." Clark smiled. It always made him feel good when Lex dropped everything for him. It inflated his ego a bit. 

"Then what are you doing down here!" Lex almost growled. 

The raven haired man frowned as he ego deflated. "What? You're not happy to see me?" 

Lena looked curiously at her daddy as Lex sighed. "You`re supposed to be resting, Clark. You know that." 

"I'm tired of resting!" Clark pouted. "Anyway... I'm lonely." 

"Clark." 

"Leeeex..." Clark mock whined. "I read somewhere that its better for pregnant people walk around when they are overdue. It helps induce the labor." Clark affirmed as he slowly waddled into the massive office. "You do want me to _have_ this baby don't you?" 

The bald man took a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. Of course he wanted Clark to have this baby. He wanted him to have it two weeks ago! Lex put Lena down and gently led his husband to the couch by the arm. 

"I'm fine." The raven haired man assured as he eased himself into the burgundy leather couch. "Just lonely." 

"I'll keep you c'pony, mama!" Lena promised as she jumped on the couch and wrapped her little arms around Clark's neck. She really wanted to sit on his lap but unfortunately, there was just no room. 

Clark hugged her back. "Thanks sweetie." 

"We can play tic-tac-toe!" She offered hopefully with her emerald eyes gleaming brightly "You wanna play tic-tac-toe?" It was her #1 favorite game and Lex's first blatant tool to teach their daughter strategy. When Clark nodded, she zipped off the couch and toward her daddy's desk to get a pen and paper. "This should be fun!" She giggled excitedly from the desk. "I already beat daddy a bunch of times! Then we couldn't play anymore because he had to call that guy and work!" 

Clark looked at husband and pursed his lips in knowing disappointment. 

"What?" Lex asked innocently. Well mock innocence. 

The pregnant man shook his head. "You are such a sore loser, you know that?" 

"Me?" Lex asked affronted as he sat on the couch beside Clark, turned to face him and spoke in low tones. "I'll have you know that I didn't lose, Lena was cheating!" 

"Cheating?" Clark asked with flat disbelief. "Please explain to me how a two year old can cheat at tic-tac-toe." 

Dumfounded gray eyes widened in shock. "You don't _believe_ me?" He scooted closer then started gesturing wildly with his hands "She kept filling in all the outside squares _first_. THAT'S CHEATING!" 

Clark rolled his eyes. "That's not cheating, Lex." 

"It is too!" He whined then crossed his arms like a petulant child. "She knows that if she does that then there is no way she can loose! I should know. _I_ taught it to her!" 

Clark held back a chuckle. He had already known that his husband was a sore loser, but he also knew that it was the stress of waiting for their child to be born which was making him act on it. "So you lied and said you had to work because you didn't want to play anymore....." He pursed his lips. " Do I even want to know what the conversation on the phone was about?" 

"No." Lex admitted as he slouched back into the plush couch. "And don't ask anyway." 

By that time Lena came back with blank sheets of paper and two pens. "Prepare to loose, mama!" 

Ten games and ten loses later. 

"I told you." Lex smirked at Clark as he kissed his temple. He then stood up and looked at his family. "Hungry? 

"Always." Clark smiled then shifted his gaze and gave an even brighter smile to his little girl. "I think this makes you the best tic-tac-toe player in the whole world!" 

"Yep!" She giggled and jumped off the couch, then ran to her daddy and held her hands up. 

Lex responded to the unspoken command and picked her up. "Ready to eat, princess?" 

"Always." She smiled, copying her mama. 

When Clark started to get up, Lex grabbed his hand and helped pull him up. 

"Ooooo...oh God!!" The raven haired man moaned painfully as he clutched his stomach. 

"What?!" Lex yelled as he rushed to his husband's side. "What happened?" 

"Ewwww!" Lena scrunched up her nose and pointed. "Mama went pee-pee on himself!" 

Clark looked down at the wetness between his legs then into his husbands eyes, "My...my water just broke!..." 

"Jor-El!" Lex yelled frantically yet happily as he put Lena down. 

Not even a second later the hologram image of Clark's biological father appeared. "Yes, Lex-Luther!" 

"Notify the other's!" He smiled lovingly at his husband "It's time." 

* * *

18 hours later. 

"Clark, just one more push..Okay.... I see the head. It's coming ...It's almost....It's a boy! It`s a boy!" 

Martha cried out happily as she watched the baby slide complete out of Clark's cervix and into Lex's waiting hands. Lex gently laid the baby on Clark's stomach then quickly cut the umbilical cord with some type of Kryptonian laser. 

Clark looked up at his mom and gave her a half lidded and exhausted smile. He raised his hand for her to grab it, and she did. It meant so much to him that she was here. Even if his father refused to come. 

"He's beautiful, Clark!" Linda said looking over Lex's shoulder as the man lovingly cleaned the excess blood and placenta off of his son, and as the hologram, Jor-El, simultaneously scanned and tested the child for any anomalies. 

His holographic father was not pleased that they opted to have the birth in one of their homes instead of at the fortress like Lena`s birth. Admittedly, Lex was pretty wary about it as well, but, like always, he allowed Clark to have his way. Lex rarely denied Clark anything. Therefore with Kryptonian crystals and Lex's ingenuity, the tycoon made it possible so that Jor-El's hologram was present during the birth, as well as anywhere in the Castle. Lex also created some type of dimensional tunnel that would take them to the Fortress at the first sign of complications. 

The raven haired man slowly turned his attention toward his husband. Lex hadn't said anything since their son was born, but that was okay. Clark could tell by the intense way Lex was staring at his newly born son that he was fighting back a flood of tears. Happy tears, tears of fear and everything in between. Clark was actually surprised how well Lex was holding it together. He wasn't nearly as successful when Lena was born. But then again, they were alone. 

Speaking of Lena. The little girl burst through the door and jumped on the bed to give her mama a big hug. 

The raven haired man groaned out as he shifted to embrace his two year old. "Hey sweet pea." Clark whispered out. His voice was more gravely than he would have liked but he had be screaming and crying, in dire pain, for the last 10 hours. It was to be expected. 

A very pregnant Lana Ross burst into the room after the little girl. "I'm so sorry! She just got away from us!" 

Clark smiled at his long time friend and assured. "It's okay." He really didn't mind. He was just glad that she forgave him for leaving Lois and marrying a Luthor, especially after what Lex had done to her so many years ago. Despite this fact, Clark knew if Lana knew that his husband was the _same_ Lex Luthor that had kidnapped her and tortured her, he knew she would have never forgave him. 

Lena cupped each one of Clark's cheeks in her tiny hand and turned his face so that he was looking at her. "Are you okay, mama?" She asked as she wiped some of his tears away. 

Clark left his thoughts and focused on his little angel. "Yes, baby." 

"Did it hurt?" She asked worriedly with a twinge of anger. "Did the baby hurt you?" 

Clark gave his daughter warm smile and shook his head no. 

"You sure?...Are you sure the baby didn't hurt you?" She asked skeptically as she furrowed her delicate crimson brow. "Because you were screaming _so_ LOUD! I heard you screaming down stairs." 

Clark knew that Pete and Lana were watching Lena in the first floor playroom and that he was in the master bedroom, on the third floor. "Okay.. maybe it hurt a little." He conceded with a weary smile because it _did_ hurt. A LOT! "Do you want to see your new baby brother?" When she nodded eagerly, he called out. "Lex." 

Lex slowly turned around. He looked... completely out of it. Luckily, Linda was kind enough to direct him back toward the bed. It was strange for the tycoon to have so many people around. In his bedroom no less. He didn't like it. Lex was never a people person. Even before the meteor shower, Lex embraced solitude. He was only around people when it was necessary. Necessary to get his way and for his plans to come into fruition. He always had a choice circle of friends which never really exceed two or three people, and he was _still_ like that. Only this time, his circle only consisted of Clark, Lena and now their newly born son. The rest of the people in this room were, in his opinion, unnecessary. Clark, on the other hand, didn't feel that way. He loved having his friends and his family around, especially on special occasions like this. But Lex really couldn`t fathom why. When Lena was born, he and Clark were the only ones to witness it. It was scary, but perfectly intimate and Lex wished that it was that way again. Lex felt that the birth of their children should be a private thing that should only involve family. 

Of course Lex was purposely dismissing the fact that he _was_ surrounded by family. 

"What are you going to name him?" Martha asked as she pulled a sheet over Clark's legs and sat on the edge of the bed . 

"I'm not sure." Clark admitted in a happy sigh, as he did his best to sit up so he could see his son when Lex gently laid him in his arms. He and Lex hadn't decided on a name yet. 

When the baby was tenderly placed in his embrace, Clark observed his son's beautiful face. He was surprised that his child wasn't crying anymore. Instead, the baby boy had his face all scrunched up and looked like he _wanted_ to cry, but was refusing to. As if it was a sign of weakness or something. 

"He's definitely a Luthor." Clark mentally thought to himself. He then thought back to when he gave birth to his first child. Lena cried. A lot. But then again, the fortress was _cold_ , unlike here, where it was pleasantly warm. 

Lex sat Lena on his lap then scooted closer to Clark. He then held their daughter up, a little higher, so she could get a better look at her baby brother. 

"He looks like you, mama!" She smiled out. 

Clark nodded in agreement. Already, his son was more tan than his sister and his raven tuffs of hair made him look more like Clark than like Lex. He then looked up at his daughter. _She_ looked like Lex. With her creamy alabaster skin, aristocratic nose and piercing gaze, and lest not forget her thick mane of curly, bright red hair. However, Lena did have some of Clark's traits too. She inherited his green eyes, full baby doll lips and outrageously long double eyelashes. Lena looked like a living porcelain doll. She was extremely beautiful child. Clark looked back at his son, he was beautiful too and his opinion wasn't just that of maternal pride either. 

"Hey little man." Lex cooed softly as he placed a gentle kiss on his son's tiny head. "Its about time you came and joined us." 

At being addressed, the newborn opened his eyes as if trying to search for the person talking to him. Exactly at that moment Clark knew what he was going to name his son. 

"Alexander." The raven haired man smiled as he stared lovingly into the baby's crystal blue/gray eyes. His father's eyes. "I'm going to call him Alexander Kal-El Luthor." 

Lex smiled at Clark. "I like it." He said a bit over whelmed. 

Lex knew that Clark wasn't going name their son `Clark' even though he really wanted too. It would draw too much attention to him and his old life, and it was only by luck that people never compared the old pictures of the `deceased' reporter and the former super hero and made the connection. However, Lex honestly thought that his husband was going to name there son something stupid like Jonathan or Pete because he knew how much his husband wanted to get back in favor with his dad and stay in favor with his childhood friend. Of course, if Clark did that... Lex would have allowed it, but he wouldn't have _liked_ it. 

"So we have another Lex Luthor in the world." Lana smiled out as she rested her hand on her nephew's shoulder. "Let's just hope he takes after _you_ " 

Lex looked up at her and smiled warmly as his mentally answered "If you only knew," but he verbally said in his perfected false accent.. "No... I don't think well call him Lex.... Two Lex Luthor's are enough, don't ya agree?" 

Lana nodded gratefully, Linda smiled proudly at her son and Martha smiled at _her_ son and his family. She couldn't help but smile at the love and devotion she saw there 

Clark smiled lovingly at his husband then spoke to Lana "We're going to all him Alexander until he is old enough to tell us that he wants to be called something else. Whether it be Alex, Lex, Xander or Kal-El...but until that time..." Clark looked down at his son and smiled "He's going to be called Alexander." 

"Sounds good to me." 

Everyone looked at the door and at Pete and his son, Clark, walking in. 

"We kinda got lost on the second floor looking for Lena." Pete admitted as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. 

"I told dad she wasn't on that floor" Clark informed with a smile. "But we all know how stubborn dad can be when he thinks he's right about something." 

"Come here, baby." Lana called to her son as she giggled at the truth of his statement. "Come and see your new baby cousin!" 

The handsome honey skinned boy walked over to the bed, looked at the baby, then at Clark, who he only knew as Kal-El. 

Before Clark Kent "died," they never told him that his favorite "uncle," the person he was named after, was really Superman. Therefore, in the boy's mind, Clark Kent was dead and Kal-El wasn't his uncle. Kal-El was his cousin Lex's husband. Of course and luckily, the young Clark _adored_ Kal-El, he was Superman after all. 

Clark Ross looked back at the baby again, then quizzically back at Kal-El before he asked with a child's fearlessness. "Did he come out of your butt?" 

"No!" Clark laughed with shocked weariness. 

"Did he come out of your..." They child gestured timidly and obtusely at his front private region. 

This time every adult in the room laughed as Lex shook his head no. 

"Oh god no!" Clark affirmed mirthfully. 

The little boy tilted his head to the side as he pondered if there were anymore holes down there. He was pretty sure there wasn`t. "Then ....how did he come out?" The boy asked with genuine interest. 

Pete looked at Clark and at the sheet that now covered up his legs and shielded his lower extremities from sight. He was curious too. 

"He has a hole like your mommy... So the baby can get out." Martha answered gently right before Lex was able to explain. It wasn't that she didn't want Lex to do it. It was just that Lex had explained it to her and she knew that the way he explained it was too scientifically advanced for a child, of that tender age, to understand. She barely understood it herself. 

"Oh..." The boy answered as he stepped closer to get a better look at Alexander. He made a mental note to ask his mother what hole Mrs. Kent was talking about, because he had no clue. 

Lex reached up and gently brushed back his husband's sweat slicked bangs and smiled lovingly. He could tell that Clark was happy. It was really important to Clark to have his family and friends here for Alexander's birth. That was why Lex went to great pains to make sure that it happened. 

Martha was the first person that Lex made sure contacted Clark after Lena's kidnapping. It wasn't easy because even though she loved her son, she was still extremely angry with him for abandoning Lois for _Lex Luthor_. Who in her opinion, was the devil himself. Fortunately, it didn't take Lex very long to convince Mrs. Kent that he wasn't his "father" Unfortunately, the Ross's were tougher to convince to meet with Clark because he couldn't do it personally. He had to convince Martha to do it, _and_ during that time Lex had be on his absolute best behavior so that Linda would honesty believe that he was a better man than his `father' _and_ so she could effectively speak on his behalf when it was time to confront the Ross's. 

It worked. 

Linda also often spoke, albeit secretly, with Batman and Wonder Woman about how wonderful her _son_ was. 

So Lex knew that in a few hours, unless a natural disaster occurred, the Castle was going to be filled with Clark's super freak friends to celebrate the birth of Alexander. 

Lex inwardly grimaced at that thought. He really couldn't stand those people and their absolute black and white view of seeing right and wrong. He felt that the whole Justice League was a big nuisance. 

However, despite the fact that Lex didn't particularly like his husband's friends and would have been ecstatically happy living out his life with _only_ Clark and their children, the tyrant felt the effort he put out to get Clark his family an friends back was worth it. Because Clark was happy and Lex would do _anything_ to ensure his husband's happiness. 

Lex leaned forward and gave his happily exhausted husband a slow, passionate, and loving kiss. 

Now the only person left to rally was Clark's idiot father, but Lex wasn't worried. He knew that he would be able to keep his promise to his husband. 

He was a Luthor after all. 

the end 

* * *

Superman DC Comics and Smallive do not belong to me and I make no money from my fanfiction. (sigh) 


End file.
